


One Hand Clapping [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Double Dating, Download Available, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does it really count as a double date if only one of the couples knows it’s a double date?” Shitty asks philosophically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hand Clapping [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hand Clapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805479) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



[Stream or download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/one-hand-clapping). [Download on Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qcf0rnaxgtvgoqt/One_Hand_Clapping.mp3) Right click to save. (20:13, 18.8 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to hapakitsune for having a blanket permission policy.

Cover art from [ this page](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/98012749032) by the awesome Ngozi.


End file.
